


some truths sewn into our dna

by fruitwhirl



Series: peraltiago tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, b99 spoilers i guess, but this is more of an elopement fic let's be real, tumblr prompt - wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitwhirl/pseuds/fruitwhirl
Summary: After their families meet (and subsequently don’t murder each other even though she thought her father was just a few seconds from ripping the airline pilot’s head off when he realizes just how horrible of a parent he is and was), they set the date for the spring, and over the next few weeks, they visit venues and talk to cake decorators and haggle with florists and anytime she’s overwhelmed in a satisfied way and worrying about literally everything because nothing says “wedding” like a Santiago Stress-out Session, she’ll glance over at Jake across the room at wherever they’re at and he has the softest smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that makes her melt, just a little bit.It makes everything worth it, she thinks.Or, Amy decides not to follow her plans.





	some truths sewn into our dna

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "peraltiago + wedding vows"
> 
> title from "south" by sleeping at last. brooklyn 99 spoilers for halloveen. i didn't proofread this in the slightest and wrote it over the course of my shift in a computer lab and as a way to de-stress.

Amy Santiago always has a plan.

Whether it was determining what moves she should make to lead her fourth grade soccer team—the “Pink Ponies,” which her brothers scoffed at but the jersey of which she wore proudly at any given opportunity—to victory, or figuring out the quickest route to chase a perp on foot to ensure their arrest, or even just the order in which she’ll tackle the clues on her morning crossword, Amy’s always had a relatively clear idea of her future, no matter its immediacy. (Being a cop _does_ come with its surprises, after all.)

When there’s a ring on her finger and the man she loves wrapped around her at night, their flowered quilt covering the bare skin of her legs, she figures their wedding (and everything leading up to it) will be just as meticulously thought out as the rest of her life. There’s a very, _very_ rough outline of possibilities for it in a binder stuffed in the back of their closet that she made at four thirty-six in the morning one day, five months into Jake and Captain Holt’s stint in Florida and they had no leads and she needed _something_ to give her hope when her apartment felt devoid of the very person that seemed to keep it alive.

After their families meet (and subsequently _don’t_ murder each other even though she thought her father was just a few seconds from ripping the airline pilot’s head off when he realizes just how horrible of a parent he is and was), they set the date for the spring, and over the next few weeks, they visit venues and talk to cake decorators and haggle with florists and anytime she’s overwhelmed in a satisfied way and worrying about literally everything because nothing says “wedding” like a Santiago Stress-out Session, she’ll glance over at Jake across the room at wherever they’re at and he has the softest smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that makes her melt, just a little bit.

It makes everything worth it, she thinks.                     

And the moment that those five words enter her head as they’re curled up on the sofa (her head resting against his shoulder), she realizes that all four of her three inch binders are essentially worthless, because when she glances up at Jake, whose nostrils flail slightly in his silent laugh as he scrolls through his Twitter feed while a commercial for tampons plays mute on their television, it’s just… this is what she wants for the rest of her life. Amy wants the way he always grabs Lucky Charms when they go on a grocery run while making sure to add a box of her favorite brand of cereal bars to the cart even if she’s on the other side of the store, hunting down cleaning supplies. She wants the way he presses a soft kiss to her temple before they walk out of the precinct to the car and rubs her shoulders without prompting when she gets home after a grueling shift. She wants the way he carefully paints her nails a neutral pink (which she never used to do because she would always smear her right hand) as they sit at the breakfast table. She wants the way she falls in love with him more and more every day.

“Let’s get married.”

She can feel him hum somewhere in the back of his throat. “We’re already doing that.”

“No,” she says, her voice quiet. “Let’s get married right now.”

He practically _jumps_ in his sort of shock. “But what about your binders?”

His eyes meet hers, honest-to-God perplexed, and she lifts her hand to cup his cheek, softly stroking the skin there with her thumb. “We can still do an actual ceremony so that you can step on glass like you’ve always wanted to and our family can come and Charles can faint again and I can write seventeen pages of vows that end with Terry sobbing quietly behind us and then we can go on our honeymoon.” Amy takes a deep, shaky breath that rattles her chest. “You and Rosa went to prison for two months for doing your jobs, and I don’t want something to happen to either of us without everyone knowing how much we love each other.” When she can’t read his expression (which has definitely never happened before), she decides to shoulder on, something wet pricking at the back of her eyes. “We’re cops, Jake, and I don’t want either of us to get _the_ call and not be able to see each other because of some stupid ‘family-only’ policy.”

At his silence, she whispers, “I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so why can’t we start now?”

There’s a long pause, where neither of them say anything and Amy gulps because even if they fight she’s always felt relatively confident in their relationship and _he’s_ _just staring at her and she has no clue what he’s thinking and oh god, why did she say anything_ but then he just bites his lip and grins wider than she thinks she’s ever seen (its only rival being the way his face split in two after she said yes), and then he’s sighing out a nearly breathless _“yes yes yes”_ and then he’s kissing her but they’re both smiling through it all.

And then, they’re moving.

While she fills out the online application, Jake calls the second number saved under the section of his phone that Amy made a year ago, _Most Important People,_ and twelve hours later, she wears a floral dress and he wears jeans and a nice button down and they meet Captain Holt at the City Clerk office the moment the doors are open. He serves as their witness and she thinks that she sees a tear roll down his cheek at one point, but that might be a trick of the light.

She thinks that in a few months’ time, she’ll have her stack of single-spaced, double-sided vows prepared. But now? Amy’s words need no prompting; while—for the briefest moment—she wishes that she’d brought a three-by-five notecard with bullet-points to limit her ramble, the words come easily and it’s raw and, yeah, Jake makes a _Die Hard_ reference in the middle of his (she wouldn’t expect anything else), but they’re both brimming with tears and so much _joy_ and when they’re announced man and wife and his arms are around her waist and hers, winding around his neck, and there’s not an inch of them that’s not touching, she wouldn’t want it any other way.

In this tiny chamber tucked away in the corner of the third floor of a little government building, she didn’t need a plan. Her future’s here, right in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell by now, i'm horrible at sticking to prompts. but i got on a ramble and this spit out sorry. also, if you caught it, the first line is 100% a reference to "athena always has a plan" from pjo ok
> 
> check me out at [dmigod](http://dmigod.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and always feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
